Blood C The changes made by a child
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When FemHarry, Angel, was four years old her magic reacted to the abuse her aunt and uncle put her through and transported her to a shrine doorstep, but not just any shrine. No this Shrine housed a certain black haired Elder Bairn slayer that Angel had taken to calling 'mommy' since she had no memories of her own mother. Watch what changes the child makes, starting with her mommy.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood C and HP**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before the start of the series a small black haired emerald green eyed four year old appears at Saya's family shrine…and why does she insist on calling Saya 'mommy' and trying to hook Saya up with Yuka? AU OOC Cute smart FemHarry. Some bashing Femslash YukaxSaya.)**

"Bye!" Saya said leaving the café next door to the shrine as she got ready to go to school.

"Mommy!" A young girls voice yelled racing down the shrine steps towards Saya, only to trip on the last one.

"Ah! Angel-chan are you alright?" Saya asked immediately running over to grab the falling girl before she could hit her head on the stone.

"I okay mommy!" Angel said recovering from her small fall quickly as she beamed up at her 'mommy'. Angel had appeared on the doorstep of the shrine a few days ago alone covered in bruises and blood and with no memory of anything but her name. Although for some reason she took to calling Saya 'mommy' almost instantly.

"You shouldn't run so much Angel-chan. Someday you might fall and I won't be able to catch you in time." Saya said scolding her daughter slightly as she lifted the girl up onto her hip with her free arm, her other hand being used to carry her things.

"That okay. I no with mommy I with papa." Angel said grinning up at Saya who blushed and stumbled slightly, but didn't fall, at the mention of Angel's 'papa' as she insisted on calling the person. For some reason the only thing the person would object to about being called papa is that it didn't really suit them.

"It's so nice outside today." Saya began to sing causing Angel to giggle and sing along as best as she could, which made Saya laugh at how adorable the girl was.

"Good morning everyone." Saya greeted as she quickly sat down, sighing in relief that she wasn't late this time even though she had to run with Angel in her arms to make it on time. Angel didn't seem to mind as she sat in Saya's lap, she had giggled the whole time.

"Look who got here on time." A girl with short purple looking hair said smiling at Saya who smiled at her.

"Yeah barely it was close." Saya said as a girl with pinkish brown looking hair turned towards her.

"No more lost children today?" Nene asked while her twin piped up from behind Saya.

"No old ladies needing your help crossing the street?" Nono asked as all attention was on Saya and her group, the rest of the class grinning slightly since they knew something was about to happen.

"No but I did find some trash left on the ground so…" Saya trailed off while Yukas eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Tell me you did not pick up someone's disgusting crap." Yuka said although she already knew what the answer would be.

"I didn't, Angel-chan did. I just put it with the rest of the trash, but you know what? I think the garbage trucks had already come by. At least it's picked up." Saya said smiling down at Angel while Yuka blinked, okay that was a new one. Usually it was Saya that did it on her own not with help and certainly not from Angel who usually giggled as she watched her 'mommy' help someone else.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuka demanded standing while Angel blinked up at her curiously, much like Saya was.

"Think about it. You are like the biggest sucker, ever. Every morning some new ridiculous thing makes you late." Yuka said while Nene and Nono were smiling at each other behind Saya who tilted her head to the side slightly.

"But I wasn't even a little late today." Saya pointed out in confusion causing Yuka to lean in close to make her point get across.

"I'm not talking about today! I'm referring to the two times a week you usually are late." Yuka said with her hands near her hips while Saya turned to her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry Yuka." Saya said while Angel giggled as the twins piped up.

"Yuka can be so scary!" Nono said clapping hands with her sister who finished the thought.

"She's like a mean overprotective mom." Nene said causing Yuka to turn on them instead.

"Shut your mouths!" Yuka yelled at the two, causing them to run and hide behind Saya giggling, Angel was giggling too as she prepared to speak up only to get interrupted by the Class Rep.

"I hate to interrupt but-" He began drawing the five females attention as the rest of the class snickered or giggled at the routine.

"Oh class rep!" Saya said turning to look at the glasses wearing boy.

"Our teacher is almost here." He finished his earlier sentence causing Saya to bow her head slightly.

"Sorry I hope we weren't too loud." Saya apologized causing the boy to smile.

"No don't worry. I actually like to watch your little routine trust me." The Class Rep said causing Yuka to hold up a fist at him, not knowing how close she was to Saya still.

"Don't be stupid." Yuka said scowling at the boy who merely closed his eyes and smiled wider in amusement.

"And every comedic team needs it's straight man." He pointed out ticking Yuka off instantly.

"Who you calling a straight man?!" She demanded, oh boy if looks could kill Class Rep would have died about ten times just now.

"You. He means you!" The twins said pointing at Yuka from behind Saya just as the teacher opened the door. Seeing the groups distraction Angel made her move with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She quickly latched out with her tiny hand and caught Yuka's uniform top, pulling the now startled girl towards her and Saya. Once Yuka had lost her balance Angel quickly jumped off of her 'mommy's lap and sat on the floor giggling as Yuka crashed into Saya, their lips connecting as the desk toppled over and they both hit the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(A/N: I thought of letting the chapter end here but I didn't want someone to lynch me soo….)**

A heartbeat of dead silence later the twins busted out laughing with the rest of the class not far behind as the teacher giggled as she walked towards her desk. Saya and Yuka's eyes were wide and their lips were still locked in shock, and to the onlookers it looked kinda like Yuka was straddling Saya. Another moment of shock later and Yuka suddenly realized the position she was in as her mind rebooted and she jumped off of Saya as if burned, her face so red you could fry an egg on it.

"S-Sorry about that Saya." Yuka said blushing darker somehow as she helped a confused but beet red Saya to her feet and set the girls desk back up for her.

"Well now that was a new part of the routine. Are you going to be finishing it at lunch?" The teacher asked grinning at the two girls who flushed even darker at her question and the renewed snickers this got from the other students.

"This is not a routine!" Yuka immediately defended as she glowered at the teacher who only smiled in amusement.

"Isn't it always like the straight man to get so easily offended?" The teacher Kanako asked giggling and causing the class to begin snickering again.

"She no straight! Straight mean kiss boy she kiss mommy so papa no straight." Angel piped up causing the class and teacher all to bust out laughing at the look of shock and disbelief on the two blushing girls faces at what Angel had said. That was about the moment a tall boy with black hair walked into the room, not even bothering to pretend he was sorry for being late to class.

Saya and Yuka quickly retook their seats, not looking at each other at all, except for risking small glances at each other, even as Angel sat in Yuka's lap and snuggled close to her 'papa'.

"Oww my side. I haven't laughed like that in years. Now why don't we take attendance? Saya Kisaragi?" Kanato asked looking at the girl who was still blushing, especially when she saw that Kanako was giving her a smirk for being caught sneaking glances at Yuka.

"Yes I'm here!" She said blushing slightly darker when she noticed Yuka glancing at her quickly before looking away with a small blush still staining her cheeks.

"All done! …Just kidding." Kanako said causing Saya to blush again while the rest of the class laughed except for Yuka. Saya didn't laugh either as a headache hit her briefly, accompanied by strange images flashing through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood C and HP**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Saya was outside on the roof playing basketball with the other kids, the twins on her team while Yuka was on the opposite team as Angel sat nearby watching and cheering both her 'mommy' and her 'papa' on. Angel watched as Saya was about to make a basket from clear across the court where she was being blocked by Yuka and then grinned.

"Papa! Kiss mommy again! She drop ball!" Angel yelled causing half the players to bust out laughing as Yuka and Saya both turned beat red and looked away from each other again as Saya accidentally miss dribbled the ball, which made it bounce towards Angel.

"My turn!" Angel said eyes gleaming brightly as she picked up the ball and turned towards the hoop her mommy always shot it in. Everyone's mouths dropped when little Angel jumped and threw the ball, causing it to arc high up into the air before sinking straight in the hoop. Everyone merely stood there staring for a minute before Yuka turned to Saya.

"She's your kid alright. Are you sure she's adopted?" Yuka asked bluntly causing Saya to nod in both agreement and confirmation. Angel was all but formally adopted by Saya and yet the girl seemed to have so many of her characteristics, as well as Yukas, that it wasn't even funny.

"You turn papa!" Angel said running over to grab the basketball, that was just barely smaller than her, and then throwing it at Yuka's back while she was distracted by Saya saying something. The ball hit Yuka square in the back, pushing her forward and causing her to bump into Saya. This caused Saya to lose her balance and they both landed on the floor again with their lips connecting once more.

"Saya and Yuka sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" The twins began to sing causing Yuka to jump up and turn on them, her face burning a deep red again.

"You two shut your mouths!" Yuka screamed chasing them around the basketball court while the others laugh and Saya sat up slowly, blinking as she tried to figure out what just happened again as the bell rang to show that free time was over.

"Hey Saya. I know a great place that serves some yummy cake, I w-was wondering if you wanna go there with me? Angel can come too of course." Itsuki asked walking up to Saya at the end of the school day and causing Angel to growl at him.

"Sorry but there's a ceremony at the shrine tomorrow and my father wants us both home straight after school to help." Saya said smiling apologetically at him while Angel smirked as she ran over to Yuka and clung to her leg, another plan forming in her devious mind.

"Papa I scared! Fumito say people go missing! I no want me or mama go missing! Stay please? You can beat up mean people." Angel said with large crocodile tears in her eyes as she looked up at her 'papa' scared. The twins cooed at how scared she looked but inside they were nearly dying of laughter; this girl was a master actress and knew just what buttons to press with Yuka and Saya.

"Now that I think of it." Nene began glancing at her sister as they shared secret smirks while Yuka had kneeled down to sooth Angel.

"I did hear about some missing people-"

"And Yuka is good at beating up people-"

"Maybe she should-"

"Most definitely should-"

"Walk Saya and Angel-chan home!" The other students were looking between the twins at their tennis match style of speaking before the two ended in unison.

"Alright. I'll walk you and Saya home Angel. I wouldn't want either of you to go missing." Yuka said sighing as she gave into what the twins, for whatever reason, and Angel wanted her to do.

"Thank you papa!" Angel said beaming happily up at Yuka as she hugged the purple haired teens neck, causing the said teen to sigh again at the title but hug the girl back. Yuka easily picked Angel up and carried her over to Saya who was watching everything curiously and with a bit of a blush on her face.

"You know you don't have to walk us home right Yuka?" Saya asked tilting her head at Yuka who sighed and smiled.

"Yeah I know but if it makes Angel feel better I don't mind." Yuka said holding the young girl closer protectively and causing said child to smile up at her happily.

"Thank you papa." Angel said smiling happily and cutely up at Yuka who flicked her nose and smiled back.

"You're welcome, my little angel." Yuka said smiling maternally down at Angel who beamed at the nickname and snuggled closer to her 'papa'.

"Now come on. Let's get you two home." Yuka said causing Saya to nod, smiling happily at Yuka as she did so.

"Yes papa. Thank you again!" Angel said giving her 'papa' a small kiss on the cheek that caused Yuka to smile down at her fondly as the group of three left the classroom and began the trek to the shrine.

"Always, little angel." Yuka said pressing a gentle kiss to Angel's forehead, causing the small child to giggle cutely and snuggle further into her 'papa's protective embrace.

Saya smiled brightly as she watched the interaction between the two. Yuka was a perfect 'papa' for little Angel no matter how much the purple haired teen complained about being the 'man'.


End file.
